


an urgent afternoon

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Short One Shot, all I can offer you is fluff in these trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: An afternoon for Lady Ramkin to getting away from his worrying husband, and an afternoon for Lord Vetinari to drinking some tea and getting surprised. Twice.
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin & Havelock Vetinari, Sybil Ramkin/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	an urgent afternoon

Lady Ramkin placed back the small cup into the desk, it was decorated with a black flower pattern going around on the ceramic. Then took a big breath as she got her thoughts in order.

She enjoyed the warn rays of the Sun that filled the room, they were the sign of the coming of spring. And it was one of the rare occasions when that the noises of the city were barely audible, making her a bit calmer. Also it wasn’t the first time when she was sitting in this room, one of the rooms of the Patrician's Palace which looked at the indescribable garden. And certainly isn't going to be the last.

"Is everything alright, Sybil?" The sole ruler of Ankh-Morpork smiled slightly as his guest placed her hand on her stomach. "Or to be precise, is everything alright with both of you?"

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you, Havelock, that I could come with such little forewarning." She adjusted the soft, knitted scarf on her shoulder before placing her hand back on her stomach. This little gesture has become an instinctual thing in the last few months.

"It was no bother, but I have to admit you did surprise me with your sudden visit."

The lady gave a meaningful look towards the man, who only reacted with continuing his slight smile and taking a sip from his cup.

"I know it would have been prudent to give a day or two notice, not just two hour one…" She leaned back on her chair. "It's just, Sam. He is so worried. " She once again caressed her stomach with a small sigh, but smiled as she felt the small life growing within stirred a bit.

"Is it such a big problem? As far as I know nowadays the Commander is going home to have lunch too. And does the same any time when he has a chance for it, even at night, at six on the dot, he leaves the yard.

"No, it's not a problem! At first it was kind of weird to find him at home from time to time. Especially for no apparent reason. How can I explain it…" Sybil slowly shook her head and absentmindedly caressed her stomach.

After returning from Überwald everything changed. She remembered clearly the first time when after having her lunch and stepping out from the dining room she found her clueless husband in the hall. And this happened again for a couple of days lated, until the Commander got persuaded to let Willikins keep an eye on lady Ramkin. And that was the order of things as her stomach slowly became rounder and rounder.

"Frankly, I'm just afraid that he will get overwhelmed with all that worry."

"You are worried that he is worried? I think that means that you two are meant for each other."

"Oh gods, don’t be cute with me, please"

The lady shook her head, but Vetinari could not help noticing that she blushed slightly.

"Well, maybe, if you have decided against sharing the news with him in Überwald, you could have spared yourself from all that worry. "After taking another sip from his cup added. "Perhaps he would have put two and two together after the baby was born."

"You're being really naughty today, Havelock."

The Patrician just smiled into his tea as an answer.

"Truthfully, sometimes I also think it would have been like that." Chuckled the woman softly. "but still" she glanced down at her stomach. "It's better this way, maybe he really is just worried. In his own way it's actually quite adorable, even if I have to chase him away from the dragon pens when I'm working."

And then there were the mornings when she woke up with his husband's hand on her stomach, who, after waking up too, had no idea when he ended up like that.

Lady Ramkin slowly sipped her tea as a warm blush spread through her cheeks. She sighed gently.

"Oh!"

"Is everything all right?" Asked Vetinari and smiled when the woman returned a meaningful look. "And by that, I mean, the both of you are feeling well?

"Yes, yes, she is just as energetic as her dad."

"Her?" The Patrician let his smile spread.

"Or him. For me the most important thing is that they will be healthy and OH!" Sybil again caressed her stomach. "And I am sure it is." She smiled and glanced up at the leader of the city. "All right, come closer."

"Pardon?"

"Come closer, I won't ask again."

The Patrician hesitated but just a little before he placed down his mug and stood up stepping closer to Lady Ramkin who reached out and gently grabbed his hand.

"The sooner the baby gets used to his uncle the better."

"Uncle?" Asked Vetinari but only a second after he felt the kick with his hand.

"See how energetic the little one is?"

Lord Vetinari stays silent for a second.

His face softened and even he couldn’t stop himself from smiling warmly. Those small kicks touched something inside him, he felt something, something he haven’t felt in a long, long time.

He nodded gently as he caressed the place where he felt the kick and then slowly pulled back his hand.

"Yes."

Lady Ramkin watched the man with smiling eyes as he sat back into his chair and poured some more tea for the both of them.

"I don’t think you need to worry about the Commander" he softly coughed returning to his usual self. "He is just readying himself to the day he receives his most significant rank in his life, so to speak."

The lady felt another small kick and gave out a gently sigh.

"But if you want to, I can find something to occupy him" Vetinari raised his refilled cup to his lips "some, diplomatic affair maybe?"

"Havelock."

"It was but a joke, a little joke." The man shook his head, but his eyes were smiling as he did so. "But, this uncle thing, maybe you shouldn’t mention it to Vimes just yet. I fear it may confuse him about a lot of things."

"Nonsense, you are part of our family."

"Am I?" Warm silence melted trough the room. "Well…I'm honoured"

Lady Ramkin waved gently.

"As if you haven’t known it yet. Nothing could be a better proof than you and Sam always bickering, it shows you care about each other."

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm the ruler of this city, and he is the Commander of the Watch."

Sybil waved this off as well.

"Nevertheless, the baby definitely wants an uncle and I think it's already chosen you. So, it's not like Sam have any right to protest, neither do I for that matter. I would be happy."

The ruler of the city smiled again, just a little, but it was an answer to the Lady's warm one.

"We will see Sybil, would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, please. By the way, how is Wuffles?"

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them
> 
> and i swear to gods im learning this grammar, im getting there...to somewhere  
> im just bloody tired


End file.
